The enemy of my Enemy is my Friend (Right)
by Onceuponagleek
Summary: Summary: A new freshman comes to McKinley high school, but she is hiding a big secret. When the secret is revealed who will come to her aid, maybe friendly Irishmen. Will The New Directions be accepting after finding out her secret.
1. Chapter 1

The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend (right?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; I just own the random ideas that come from my head to the keyboard and my OC's.

Summary: A new freshman comes to McKinley high school, but she is hiding a big secret. When the secret is revealed who will come to her aid, maybe friendly Irishmen. Will The New Directions be accepting after finding out her secret.

Chapter 1

New girl, New Enemy?

Unknown POV

I woke up hoping to see my brother put on his Dalton Blazer. As always with him being new at Dalton, I was forced to go to McKinley. People when my brother went to the Military Academy I was told several times in my life oh are you Hunter's sister, are you a singer too? Oh come on, sure Hunter Clarington is my brother, but I was forced to go a school in Lima I was dealt with the unbarring pressure, but if anyone found out nobody would ever talk to me. I casually put on my leather jacket, black skirt, fingerless gloves and black flats. "Hey, Adriana where you going" said my brother. "Hunter, I have to go to school in McKinley, since you're a big hot shot" I said smugly. "Well have fun, look I swear so help me if anyone finds out who you are I am going to make your life a living hell" said Hunter pushing me against the wall.

**8 o' clock McKinley High school **

I opened up my locker putting in my backpack and other crap that I bought before I came to this damn school. SLAM! This perky boy, brunette, tried to welcome me to the school but all my life I've dealt with if you mess up, Adriana stop dumping paint on your brother's head.

Marley's POV

I tried to talk to this new boy who looked like she was in a bad mood I offered to her to join the Glee club but all she just stuck up her middle finger and smiled. I tried to talk to her but she seemed annoyed. (A.N I am making so Rory never left) I went over to the Glee room, to go see

Jake.

Blaine's POV

I just miss Kurt not hearing his voice makes me depressed . With the New Directions on our way to sectionals I don't know how to feel. With the memories still lingering in my head I feel like I lost apart of myself. I was so distracted I bumped into this girl who reminded me of someone.

"Hey do I know you" I said. "No, and if you did, well I just don't care." said the girl. I looked at her bag . It had a familiar logo on it, the logo of the Dalton academy. I can't believe it. I turned around the shoulders, what is your problem? "First, I don't like your outfit and second you have to promise never to repeat these words to anyone, my name is Adriana Clarington, Hunter Clarington, is my brother" said Adriana. "Wait, Hunter is your…" I tried to say. "Please don't tell anyone, " she begged. "Look, I'm sure the New Directions will be very excepting of you" I said.

**1 o'clock Glee Club**

"Oh hell to the no, Blaine" said Tina. "Finn we have always had an open audition policy " I said. "Blaine, this is different, this boy is the sister of the captain of our rival teams" said Finn (A/N Mr. Schue isn't back yet) "Can I at least audition" said Adriana? "Sure" said Finn.

(Note : I don't own Cobra Starship, but it boys go bad Bold Adriana Italics Rory )

**I make them good boys go bad  
I make them good boys go  
Good boys go bad  
(Good boys go bad)**

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little boy  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

he was so shy  
Till I drove him wild

I make them good boys go bad  
I make them good boys go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good boys go bad  
I make them good boys go  
Good boys go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good boys go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good boys go bad

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
girl, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that girl  
(That girl)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control_

he was so shy  
Till I drove him wild

I make them good boys go bad  
I make them good boys go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good boys go bad  
I make them good boys go  
Good boys go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good boys go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good boys go bad  
**  
Oh, he got away with the girls in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**  
_And she got away with the guys in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance_

**I make them good boys go bad  
(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)  
I make them good boys go  
make them good boys go  
The good boys go bad, yeah  
Good boys go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good boys go bad  
I make them good boys go bad  
I make them good boys go  
Good boys go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good boys go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good boys go**

"Well no need to applaud all at once" said Adriana. Peace out.

"She was .." started Finn

"AWESOME" said Blaine.

**Well how do you like it hopefully I can update soon enjoy it review it and favorite it **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't trust a girl with a dark past

Rory's POV

The new girl was beautiful she reminded me of my family trip to the Blarney Stone. I wished to meet a beautiful girl. Now I had to make my move. I saw her I decided I was going to ask her out. I saw her grabbing her Chemistry book and walking to Chemistry she was all alone. I remembered that the only Chemistry room was at the far end of the hall. "Hey", I said. "Yeah, what's it too you" she said. "Look I'm sorry about today the guys aren't used to a new person especially if their brother is the competition" I said. "Thanks sooo do you know where the chemistry room is" she said? "Yeah, you mind if I walk with you" I said. "Sure" she said as she held my hand.

Unknown POV

We put on our masks and began to carefully began to watch we knew our mission as it was assigned by our leader. As we sneaked up on our victims.

Adriana's POV

It was going perfectly we were walking together having fun, I told him about how I had visited some sights in Ireland. I was talking about my hatred of cats when I smelt as sweet smelling cloth. "Rory…. " I said faintly. "Goodbye" said the unknown figure. "Oh, we can't leave him" said the other one. "The Leader will be pleased as he placed the cloth to his nose " said the first. I was awakened by a slap in the face given by my brother. We were faced in front of a computer screen. " Hello New Directions" he said in the voice altering software. " We have two of your members now I know you want them back" as he continued." Give us Blaine Anderson and we will give you your comrades" he said. Give this to the mole he will take care of this. As I watched patiently I saw the "mole" walk in and in the Dalton Blazer bearing more distrust then I could ever imagine walked in Ryder Lynn (cue gasps).

Ryder's POV

Even though it looks like I am betraying the New Directions I enrolled just get close and see what they had planned. "Adriana, " Hunter said smugly. "I do believe you have a song" he continued. (I don't own Taylor Swift )

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me-e-e-e-e_

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me-e-e-e-e

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
You blew me to places I've never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Blew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretends he doesn't know, that he's the reason why  
You're drowning  
You're drowning  
You're drowning

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see  
Now I see  
Now I see

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
You blew me to places I've never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me  
Or her  
Or anyone  
Or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
You blew me to places I've never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

"Well done, now we have an offer for you " my brother said.

Okay here is another chapter, review no flames pleases.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Note: This chapter has betrayal scandal love and revenge. Okay maybe not all of that three songs some mashups a big surprise and ….. JUST START THE STORY!

Betrayal and Bitch start with the same letter

"You know there is nothing you can freaking say that can make me feel any less of a hatred towards you, right" I said. "Why of course, but it doesn't mean we can't easily coax you into your decision " my brother said.

Blaine's POV

I was walking into the choir room and another Disk was waiting for me. I put in and began to watch. As I made it through the three minute long video, I walked out and began to clear my locker. I quickly wrote a note explain how I decided to leave. I know I will probably never be forgiven. I quickly pulled out my Iphone and called Dalton. As I had all my stuff packed up I was ready to leave McKinley for it was one of the few homes I ever began to know. . I took a deep breath and turned back. (I don't own Carrie Underwood)

Little boy, 6 years old  
A little too used to bein' alone.  
Another new mom and dad,another school,  
Another house that'll never be home.  
When people ask him how he likes this place...  
He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face,

"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong.  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home."

Young mom on her own.  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go.  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out,  
Because a half-way house will never be a home.  
At night she whispers to her baby girl,  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world."

"This is our temporary home.  
It's not where we belong.  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home."

Old man, hospital bed,  
The room is filled with people he loves.  
And he whispers don't cry for me,  
I'll see you all someday.  
He looks up and says, "I can see God's face."

"This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong.  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
This was just a stop,on the way to where I'm going.  
I'm not afraid because I know... this was  
My temporary home."

This is our temporary home

I saw the Dalton Academy car, I saw the driver of the car Sebastian Smythe. I took a deep breath and sat down, in the car with the Warbler that I have despised most.

Adriana's POV

"First off there isn't a damn thing you can say to me that can make me join your stupid Garblers " I said. "In fact I have the perfect song" I said. (I don't own Avril Lavigne )

You say that I'm messing with your head  
All cause I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun

You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell

So what if I go out on a million dates  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong  
I just need some time to play

You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
Avril Lavigne What The Hell lyrics found on

And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell

Lalalala la la  
Whoa Whoa  
Lalalala la la  
Whoa Whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head when  
I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell

Lalalalalalalalalala  
Lalalalalalalalala

"Well done, so you don't want to hear my offer to attempt to get the dean to make this a boys and girls school**" **my brother said."Do you think she's going to be so easily coaxed" Rory said. (Last one of these I do not own We the Kings and Owl City Bold Rory Italics Adriana)

**She's the girl that no one ever knows.  
And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.  
She's just waiting for that one to take her hand  
And shake her up.  
I bet I could.**

I wish my heart was always on her mind.  
'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.  
Forget me not, forget me now.  
I've come too far to turn around.  
I'm here tonight.

_Close your eyes  
(Close my eyes)  
Slide the cotton off of your shoulders  
And feel the shine  
(Feel the shine)  
I'm hooked so toss me over  
And cast a line  
(Well I'll try)  
I'll throw a party and greet my undersea friends  
(It depends)  
As they arrive  
(If they arrive)_

You and I left our troubles far behind  
But I still have just one more question on my mind  
For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas  
With friends like these well,  
Who needs enemies?

**It's time to fall into my arms.  
'Cause I've been waiting for too long.  
You're an angel,  
Grab your halo,  
And lets fly tonight.**

_You're the bird, I'm the worm  
And it's plain to see  
That we were meant to be_

_We were meant to be_

_We were meant to be_

_(If you're the bird,_

_If you're the bird,_

_Then I'm the worm)_

We were meant to be

**Just say you like me. **

At that moment we leaned in all to be interrupted by Sebastian saying at this very moment we welcome back Blaine Anderson.

Three reviews for Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

This has been LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG over due

Chapter 4

Why did you do it?

Blaine's POV

I was greeted by so many familiar faces from before I left McKinley they instantly greeted me back like nothing ever happened . I knew that nothing could replace the hole in my heart. I was instantly given a fresh Dalton Blazer. And I felt suddenly very strange feeling inside me. I didn't want to see the New Directions face after they found out I am no longer what I used to be. I am living a lie.

Sam's POV

I walked into the Glee Classroom not smelling Raspberry hair gel. I realized why there was a DVD on near the piano. I had watched and instantly sped off my car a red Jaguar (it was the only one I could think of) . I tried to find Blaine and instead found the new girl instead. I wanted to hurt her. She was the reason. She sabotaged us she was out to destroy us.

Rory's POV

First off I was so confused I had finally had the girl of my dreams but I feel like I caused the division of the New Directions. I had to do this "Adriana, I am in love with you, but I can't be with you I'm sorry and Blaine I don't think it's right for you to still be upset over your break up with Kurt you NEED to come back to McKinley " I said. At that moment I was awakened by the loud thunderous slap in the face from the woman who I believed I was in love with.

(I don't own Lil Wayne)

[cut the music up]  
[a lil louder]  
[yeah]

You had a lot of crooks tryn steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out  
How to love  
How to love

You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you in the corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love

For a second you were here  
Now you over there?  
Its hard not to stare,  
The way you moving your body  
Like you never had a love  
Never had a love

When you was just a youngun' your looks where so precious  
But now you're grown up, so fly it's like a blessing  
But you can't have a man look at you for five seconds  
Without you being insecure

You never credit yourself so when you get older, It's seems like you came back ten times over  
Now you're sitting here in this damn corner  
Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder

See You Had A Lot Of Crooks Tryn Steal Your Heart  
Never Really Had Luck, couldn't Never Figure Out  
How To Love  
How To Love

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love

For a second you were here  
Now you over there?  
Its hard not to stare the way you moving your body  
Like you never had a love  
Had a love

You had a lot of dreams that transform to visions  
The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions  
But it wasn't your fault  
Wasn't in your intentions

You the one here talking to me  
You don't wanna listen  
But I admire your poppin' bottles and dippin  
Just as much as you admire bar tending and stripping  
Baby, so dont be mad  
Nobody else trippin'  
You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crooks

See You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out  
How to love  
How to love

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love

Oooh,  
See I just want you to know  
That you deserve the best  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
Yeah

And I want you to know, you're far from the usual  
Far from the usual

You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out  
How to love  
How to love

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love

See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out  
How to love  
How to love

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love

I calmly exited the door, with Ryder Lynn right at my heels. I looked back to see the same beautiful face of the girl who I think I was meant to be with.

Adriana's POV

If there is one thing that I have learned from being Hunter's sister you kick your emotions to the curb and then you don't show weakness. "He was the only boy who ever came close to asking me out" I said with tears streaming down my face. ( I don't own Paramore)

You were my conscience  
so solid now you're like water  
and We started drowning  
not like we'd sink any further  
but I let my heart go  
it's somewhere down at the bottom  
but I'll get a new one.  
come back for the hope that you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world  
from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
well now that you're gone the world is ours

I'm only human  
I've got a skeleton in me  
but I'm not the villain  
despite what you're always preaching  
they Call me a traitor  
I'm just collecting your victims  
They're getting stronger,  
and I hear them calling

I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world  
from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
well now that you're gone the world is ours

well you found strength but solutions I liked the tension  
And not always knowing the answers when you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it.

I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world  
from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
well now that you're gone the world

I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world  
from turning into a monster, eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
But now that you're gone the world is ours

I finished my song proudly and confidently. I was welcomed back to reality by one Sam Evans.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sibling Love?

Sam's POV

I just walked in to see Blaine in the Dalton Blazer, Adriana finish a song and Hunter slowly clapping and I was roughly grabbed by two of the more muscular Warblers. "Well well Sam Evans the pleasure is all mine to finally meet you" Hunter said. "Blaine why did you allow them to force you to rejoin the Warblers" I said. " That's the thing Sam they didn't I came here willingly" Blaine said. (The next few things I will have Blaine say will a bit OOC) "And you know what I **hated **Kurt and I know he never loved me and now he is permanently out of my life" Blaine said. He was no longer the guy who felt depression he felt rage and I knew who was to blame.

**Time Lap **

**2 hours**

Adriana's POV

I walked out hoping to see Rory, but he was gone. I left to go home and cry and feel more like an outsider than I really am I went to shed writing my story only to find out this would the last thing I would ever really look at.

Artie's POV

The new Directions and I planned a payback, starting where the misery began with her. "Marley give it to me " Kitty said. It was all her idea. As my trembling fingers gripped the match and as we lit Firecracker I instantly felt we were doing the wrong thing. Kitty instantly began to sing.

(I don't own Taylor Swift)

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Ha!  
Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

Adriana's POV

Hunter was playing soccer with the other Warblers, I was writing a story when I smelled smoke. I quickly screamed I could of sworn I saw Rory, but that was the last thing I remembered seeing.

Ryder's POV

This is all my fault I am going to be hated for life.

(I don't own Yellow Ostrich)

you're gonna hate me soon  
if you don't understand  
that what we're doing here  
has got no long term plan

you're gonna hate me soon  
if you do not desist  
from what i kindly turn  
to neverending kiss

you're gonna hate me soon  
you're gonna hate me soon  
you're gonna hate me soon

i'm gonna love you soon  
if you do understand  
and then you leave me for  
a better kind of man

i'm gonna love you soon  
when you are out of reach  
and when i see you around  
you never wanna speak

i'm gonna love you soon  
i'm gonna love you soon  
i'm gonna love you soon

so why don't we just skip ahead  
and leave this behind  
so we can hate it  
we can love it  
we can let it unwind

you father says that you are near  
so let's get together in a couple of years

you're gonna hate me soon  
you're gonna hate me soon  
you're gonna hate me soon  
you're gonna hate me soon

Hunter's POV

I heard Adriana shriek, it was blood curdling. I instantly ran in and saw the shed was fully engrossed in flames. I quickly got her out and drove like a maniac to the hospital.


End file.
